Do not touch?
by mikashiro
Summary: Uhm well... a short one i came up with while talking to my friends about haruka... Lots of grammar mistakes :D Hope you like it anyway
1. Chapter 1

Mika was never a person of many words she mostly expressed her affection for someone through hugs and pokes. Nearly all of her friends liked her because of it or simply thought it was a cute feature of hers. But sadly the one Mika loved the most was also the one who hated this sort of affection.

Haruka Nasase disliked people touching him with the only exception of Makoto Tachibana his childhood friend. And so the hugs and pokes a certian female showered him with were anything but welcome and he didnt do much to hide his annoyance.

Of course Mika was aware of this and in the end she made a deal with herself to be sure not to drive the dark haired male away completely.  
"This is the last time I do this...", muttered said female and braced herself for the task ahead. Upon seeing Haruka climbing out of the pool she made her way towards him until he was in arms reach before hugging him tightly. Feeling the body beneath her becoming stiff she slowly drew her hands back only to stand on her tip toes and kiss his cheek.

Before Haruka could react Mika was already gone , running out of the hall and to somewhere unknown.

Sadly the female did not notice the slight blush and the flustered expression of the male who was still in shock and rooted to the place.

This one is rather short...and maybe i'll continue :D


	2. Chapter 2

Like everyday when there was practise you could see Haruka swimming in the pool without any care but this time it was different. Strange thoughts clouded his mind and he couldn't shake of the image of a specific female.

The one who would hug him nearly every time they meet or would poke him to get his attention.

At first he enjoyed the time without her near him ,but soon enough he began to miss her cheerful presence. But that was not the only thing which bothered the water-loving male, every moment she spent with some of his teammates smiling and laughing, sent a wave of emotions through his body.

At first he could not point out that alien feeling but as soon as he saw you hugging Rin he knew what it was...

Jealousy!

Yes Haruka was jealous and he would definitely do something about that.

Afterall you were his to begin with!

Or so he thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Mika was happy.

Of course it was rather difficult at first to suppress the urge to go to the quiet male and strike up a conversation, but she knew he would most likely be annoyed by her,

and so she started to turn her attention to different things to keep her mind of after a while it worked.

Mika could now got to the pool without even so much as glancing at Haruka who was as always absorbed by the surrounding wetness of the water.

But what she could not forsee was the affection she now received …

Matsuoka Rin was now standing before her chatting animatedly about all kind of things and she could not help herself and listen to every word he said.

Maybe it was Rin's way to openly talk to her or that he not just glared ar her when she softly poked him but maybe it was something totally different? She didn't know neither did she care she would find out soon enough and with his help she would be finally able to get over Haruka.

But there was a tiny voice in her head which she decided to ignore that told her this would never be the case.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday now and Mika decided to finally ask Rin on a date.

Hell she was nervous but there was also something else on her mind , and that something was her quiet water-loving male. She couldn't explain it but something was off..way off.

It started at the beginning of the week while Mika was walking to school, normally she would just walk with Makoto, Gabi and ...Haruka, but since the accident at the pool she made it a habit to walk alone, but to her surprise someone was waiting for her this time.

Haruka was standing there looking at the ocean, but quickly turning around when she got closer.

Not knowing wat to say she just waved and walked quickly past him only to be stopped by Haruka, who caught her hand. Confused she turned her head to look at him, Haruka looked kind of nervous which was rare for the male but after a few seconds she felt his fingers squeeze her hand lightly before retreating. Blushing she looked at him and he in return mumbled a small greeting before walking ahead of her and to Mikas astonishment Haruka keept this behaviour up for the rest of the up from her little daydream Mika noticed that she was already at Samezuka standing at Rin's door, but before she could knock a moan interrupted her. Frozen she didn't know what to do, maybe Rin didn't like her like she thought he did or he just playfully flirted with her because he thought they were good friends, but either way it hurt. Gripped her Hoodie tightly over her heart Mika ran home as fast as she could unaware of a silver-haired boy watching the scenario.


End file.
